


Drugs and Selfies

by dontbecooler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All Dialogue, F/M, Female John Watson, Femlock, Friendship, It's pretty good, Protectiveness, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecooler/pseuds/dontbecooler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock lets something slip and Jane isn't happy</p><p>I'm sorry I suck at blurbs. This is good though I promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugs and Selfies

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock: 16   
> Jane: Like John but of the feminine style, also 16
> 
> I was Jane 0.0 which was really cool, and I think my internet disconnected friend and me, so that's why the ending is as it is. If this is you please let me know so I can give you credit :)
> 
> ENJOY X

**_I'm bored.-SH_ **

****

_I am too, and there is a fucking spider staring at me. Should I kill it? JW_

****

**_Picture.-SH_ **

{JPG.BIGFUCKINGSPIDER}  _It's disgusting. JW_

****

**_Put it in a jar.-SH_ **

_I'm not going anywhere near it. You come and put it in a jar. JW_

****

**_No. Just let it be.-SH_ **

_It's looking at me. I think it's plotting murder. JW_

****

**_Don't be dramatic.-SH_ **

_If I stop texting you it's because the spider is feeding on my corpse. JW_

****

**_It's just a spider. Stop being such a girl.-SH_ **

_Oooo sorry. I'll just become a male and start liking boobs and I’ll  start touching myself obsessively. JW_

****

**_Sexist.-SH_ **

_And I'll play a sport and take emotionless selfies. JW_

****

**_I'm pretty sure Irene is the queen of emotionless selfies.-SH_ **

_Yes, she's a queen alright. *cough* Slut *cough*. JW_

****

**_Nothing wrong with a slut.-SH_ **

_Just because she flutters her eyelids at you. She's stealing all the D Sherlock. It's not fair. JW_

****

**_Oh please, you can get the D anytime you want.-SH_ **

_Psssh whatever. From who? JW_

****

**_Everyone.-SH_ **

_Even you? Or do you have yours hidden behind a lock and a key? JW_

****

**_Lock and key.-SH_ **

_Damn. I'll have to settle with Sebastian Wilkes then. JW_

****

**_Yes.-SH_ **

_I was joking. He's a creep. JW_

****

****

**_He's okay. Helped me with some things.-SH_ **

_Sebastian helping. With what, dealing you drugs or something? JW_

****

**_Funny.-SH_ **

_What? Did he actually? I was only joking! JW_

****

**_Kind of.-SH_ **

_Kind of?! Sherlock Holmes, you better not be dabbling in drugs. I will come over to your house and slap you. JW_

****

**_Never mind.-SH_ **

****

_No. Not never mind. What the hell?! JW_

****

**_Yes.-SH_ **

****

_Yes what? JW_

****

**_Yes, he helped with something to do with drugs.-SH_ **

****

_Did you take the drugs? JW_

****

**_We took some together.-SH_ **

****

_Oh my god. Why? JW_

****

**_The same reason why everyone does drugs.-SH_ **

****

_I wouldn't know why that is. JW_

****

**_Because it's fun.-SH_ **

****

_[Delayed] You're an idiot. JW_

****

**_No.-SH_ **

****

_Do you plan on taking drugs again? JW_

****

**_Maybe.-SH_ **

****

_Then you're an idiot. JW_

****

**_Okay.-SH_ **

****

_And I'm a little upset that you would be so stupid. JW_

****

**_Okay.-SH_ **

****

_What type of drug was it? JW_

****

**_Mary.-SH_ **

_Mary?! As in like the girl?! JW_

****

**_Marijuana.-SH_ **

****

_Oh. Shit. I was pleased for a second. Then not. JW_

_You do know drugs destroy important brain cells. JW_

****

**_I know.-SH_ **

****

_And while a child is developing they lose more than the average adult using 'Mary'? JW_

****

**_I'm sixteen.-SH_ **

****

_You are a child Sherlock Holmes. JW_

****

**_No.-SH_ **

****

_Yes you are. JW_

_As your actions have shown. JW_

_How could you be so stupid! JW_

****

**_Calm down.-SH_ **

****

_I will not. When I see Sebastian at school I'm going to punch him in the teeth. How dare he let the most brilliant mind at our school destroy itself! JW_

****

**_You're being dramatic.-SH_ **

****

_I am not! I can't believe you. Did you even think of the consequences? Oh my fucking god Sherlock. I'll punch you in the teeth too while I'm at it. JW_

****

**_There are none.-SH_ **

****

_Except me. I'm a big consequence. You're lucky I'm too lazy to walk to your house. JW_

****

**_Oh, yes. Lucky.-SH_ **

****

_I'm so annoyed at you. If you keep ticking me off I will walk to your house so watch yourself Sherlock. JW_

****

**_I'm so afraid.-SH_ **

****

_Watch it. So you want me to come over there? JW_

****

**_I really don't care.-SH_ **

****

_You are such an arse! I don't know why you act like this sometimes. Sometimes you are kind and smart and funny, and other times you bitch and moan and be mean. I get whiplash being your friend sometimes. JW_

****

**_You're the one bitching and moaning.-SH_ **

****

_I hate you sometimes. JW_

****

**_Okay.-SH_ **

****

_[Delayed] Please promise me you won't do drugs again. JW_

****

**_I promise.-SH_ **

****

_Hang on, I'll call you and I'll hear you say it. JW_

****

[Incoming call]

 

[Call Declined]

****

_Oh my fucking god. JW_

****

**_It's late.-SH_ **

****

_I don't give a shit. JW_

****

[Incoming call]

 

[Call Declined]

****

**_Stop it; you're going to wake my parents.-SH_ **

_And I'll tell them you've been an idiot and you'll be locked up, or I'll tell Mycroft, even though he scares the shit out of me. JW_

****

**_He does? Why?-SH_ **

****

_Because he's all ice and crap. Cut you down with a look, that kind of thing. Also, he's going to one of the most prestigious colleges in the UK. JW_

****

**_Alright.-SH_ **

****

_I'm going for a walk. Do you want me to stop by? JW_

****

**_No, it's midnight.-SH_ **

_Yet you're awake. A walk would do something good for your smoke addled brain. JW_

****

**_I have marijuana twice.-SH_ **

**_That's all.-SH_ **

****

_More than anyone who actually cares. JW_

_It's kind of cold out here. JW_

****

**_Okay.-SH_ **

****

_That is an infuriating reply did you know? JW_

****

**_It shouldn’t be.-SH_ **

****

_Well it is. JW_

_It means the conversation needs to be forced. JW_

****

**_So?-SH_ **

****

_I'm trying to be a good friend. You text me, if you've forgotten. JW_

****

**_You're doing it horribly.-SH_ **

****

_Just because you don't understand how caring works. JW_

****

**_I do understand.-SH_ **

****

_Then you'd understand I'm trying to help you. JW_

****

**_You're not trying to help.-SH_ **

_What am I trying to do then Sherlock? Since you seem to know what I'm doing more than I know myself. JW_

****

**_Annoy me.-SH_ **

****

_It may annoy you but I am trying to help. I can see your house. JW_

_It looks too fancy to be on this street. JW_

****

**_Shut up.-SH_ **

****

_What? It's a valid statement. JW_

****

**_I'm trying to sleep.-SH_ **

****

_I'll throw rocks at your window. JW_

_Oi. JW_

_At least keep me company until I get home. JW_

_Sherlock? JW_

_Oh my god. JW_

_You went to sleep. JW_

 

_I'm punching you in the teeth when I see you at school. JW_


End file.
